True Frenemies
by thatonestrangeoc
Summary: True Frenemies is a series of one-shots dedicated to the friendship and rivalry of the youtubers ragegamingvideos and generationhollow. This series contains Rollow / Holage / Hollage or Rage/Hollow. Please review and tell me what you think! :)
1. Cloaked In Dark Blue

**Cloaked In Dark Blue**

"Sir, the target has breached through the traps!"

Minions were running around the control room, flipping switches, watching the live footage of the target zipping through hallways and silently taking out their fleeing colleagues. The target effectively shot at every camera he passed. At least they assumed it was a he. The target was cloaked in dark blue, concealing his face. Camera after camera was shot down, each with a single arrow. The target was deadly accurate with a bow from medieval times, a strange thing for a modern man to see.

"Let him come.", came the gruff voice of the minion's leader, the powerful man that commanded armies of henchmen.

"But, sir-"

"I said, let him come!", barked the man of great authority as he glared the most sinister glare at the poor minion whom squeaked in response and hastily backed off.

The still glaring commander rubbed his head. The memories were killing him. A man pushing him into lava. The same man shooting him off a platform with that same medieval-styled bow. Though, he also had memories of the man and him laughing, smiling, and generally having fun together. It confused him. His memories were a distorted mess, not being able to recall much else except for the man that was always there. No name, blurred out face; yet still there, cloaked in dark blue.


	2. For Granted

**For Granted**

He couldn't sleep.

He, the great Hollow, couldn't freakin' sleep.

And why?

Rage was practicing his pvp skills rather loudly in the neighboring room.

**(a/n: Why are they in the same house? Because Rollow! No, not really...unless you want to interpret it that way. ;) Though, really they are in the same house because I control this story so whatever I say goes. :p)**

"Oh! You are so dead, you bastard! DIE, DIE, DIE!"

Hollow groaned and wrapped his pillow tighter around his head. He had beaten Rage in a tournament event in mineplex a week ago. Rage's ego wouldn't allow him to accept defeat so he has been screaming curses while continuously losing in every survival games he joins during the past week. And he has joined a load of them. Though, must Rage do this at 10 o' clock at fuckin' night?

Hollow had come to an agreement with himself that he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. He begrudgingly hurled the satin blue sheets off his body and pressed his palms against the bed to help lift himself up. Hollow then proceeded to trudge his way to the kitchen for a refreshing dose of his favorite brand of tea in hopes that it would help him fall asleep.

Which was a bad decision. Well, I guess it had the desired effect... So maybe not?

As he downed the cup, a mixture of...chemicals made their way into his body. When Rage rages, Rage rages hard. The day he lost the tournament, he locked himself up in his room and concocted a fine white powder that could...'make a person fall asleep'. Though, Rage isn't that evil. He only sprinkled a small amount of powder on Hollow's tea-mix-thing. Which is hopefully because he didn't actually want to kill Hollow. However, it's probably because of the fear that Hollow would notice if he put more. Perhaps it is best to assume the first one.

After an overly exaggerated yawn, Hollow grinned as he felt the tea -drugs- affect his body and mind in the desired way. He walked to the door to his room, slightly stumbling once, and twisted the knob. He stepped in and saw Rage blink up at him, slightly alarmed by his housemate suddenly walking in without warning. Rage's alarm only increased as said housemate promptly collapsed face-first on the red carpet.

"Hollow?! Dude, you alright?!", he frantically scrambled to his friend and extended his arm out to Hollow's heart. He exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he heard a thump and lifted Hollow up. "Dammit, Hollow, what am I supposed to do with you...", he looked around his room, searching for a place to put Hollow. Rage's eyes landed on his bed. Of course, the bed had a black and red checkerboard design; matching the rest of the brunette's room. He sighed at his friend and carefully placed Hollow on his bed.

"Oh, wait. I...shit.", Rage cursed after realizing why Hollow was currently on his bed fast-asleep.

Hollow's

pov

"Ow...", my head hurts. I look up...Where the bloody hell am I?!

Everything is brown. Neatly packed soil, completely surrounded me. It was all kinda like Minecraft in a way. Or maybe that's just me playing too much... Anyways, I should probably find out where I am first.

"Someone! Help!", a strangely familiar voice screamed.

The question is; 'who's voice was that'? Before my mind can formulate an answer, something, or someone, pushed me from behind.

Everything went black.

There's a light. I reach for it. It disappears.

I seem to be falling through a pitch-black tunnel.

All I can hear is the sound of my own heartbeat; it's loud.

My head hurts, my chest does too. Seriously though, where the hell am I?

I pass Fluke's minecraft skin's blocky face.

Ah, that's who the voice belonged to; Fluke. What did he say again? I can't remember.

I hear screaming.

It's faint but, I can tell it's Fluke screaming. What's happening? I call out his name, though all that comes out of my throat is a deep raspy sound. Damn, that hurt.

Another scream comes. This one sounded different yet, again, familiar in a way. Who is it now?

I pass Evanz's minecraft skin's blocky face. Oh, the voice was Evanz.

I finally land on solid ground; my view still clouded by darkness.

The dark clouds part and I can see, though quickly shut my eyes; shielding them from the sudden light.

After a few seconds, I open them. I have a strong desire to close them again but I couldn't. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene revealed to me. In front of me was blood, and lots of it. If only that was all. Knives coated in blood were... stabbed into the people that owned the screaming voices. I almost threw up. But I didn't. And do you want to know why? Once again a scream resonated throughout the room, and this time; I knew right away whom owned it.

"Hollow! Hollow! Save me! Please!"

The voice belonged to Rage.

My mind couldn't handle any more of it and I fainted.

"Hollow! Wake up, man!", the same voice that was screaming just a moment ago yelled in my ear.

I opened my eyes and blinked up at him. Rage looked like a complete and utter mess; dark circles inhabited the areas around his eyes, his hair and shirt were disheveled, and he gave off a tired aura. My mind quickly put two and two together and came up with a conclusion. It was just a dream. Before I could stop myself, my body leaned forward and I enveloped Rage in a hug.

2 Hours Later

In a way, I'm sort of glad that I had that dream.

It made me realize that I'm a very lucky person to have these kinds of friends.

Especially Rage, even I have to admit that I just can't live without him.


End file.
